Loving You Wasn't Part of This
by maliciousfate
Summary: When a young apprentice of none other then Naraku himself is placed on a mission to collect information, things don't turn out as planned. The Lord of the West sure has a cold heart but how come he doesn't seem to show it around this human woman? SessOC
1. The Request

**Loving You Wasn't a Part of This, Lord Sesshoumaru**

By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: One**

"_The Request" _

* * *

A shiver ran down my spine as I continued my pace through the dark damp corridor. It felt as though a million people where watching me as I got closer and closer to the door at the end. You would think after the hundreds of times walking this corridor I'd be used to it, but no; I never did. 

When I came upon the dark green door I reached out a shaky hand and twisted the handle opening it. As I stepped into the even darker and colder room a voice greeted me from within.

"Riku close the door." His voice was just as dark and mysterious no matter how many times I had heard it.

I obeyed his order and closed the door quietly then turned to face the dark silhouette of the man I called master.

"You called for me?" I questioned lightly as I watched him shift slightly behind the dark velvet screen. He didn't answer immediately; instead he kept gazing out the window by his side.

I took in a small breath trying to ease my nerves as I waited his reply. It wasn't like me to act so nervous around the man I had known since I was five years old. Then why where my hands shaking so?

"I have trained you over the past twelve years of your short life with me. I have given you the one true wish you have wanted. I have accepted you as my apprentice." He turned to face me, but I still could only see his dark figure.

"And tonight I ask of you one request." Slowly he stood and pulled back the velvet curtain concealing him.

My eyes widened at the sight of him. No matter how many times I have seen him, he always brought the fear out of me. His tall and powerful form, his dark and malicious eyes; and just the way he walked across the shadowed room; almost like a phantom of the night. Naraku the true face of evil.

"W-What is it you request?" I stutter as Naraku finds his way mere inches from my face, making sure to breathe ever so slightly on my face; making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"I wish for you to be my little spy." His icily cold hand finds its way around my waist as he pulls me to him. My breath is cut short as he continues his trance.

"I want you to find all you can about Lord Sesshoumaru and his powers. Get as close to him as you need. Find all you can so that _we_ can destroy him." I can only nod in response as his hands have their fun traveling around my back.

"If you can complete this request, I will forever make you human. Your true desire."

At the sound of this my eyes grew, making Naraku smirk.

Human. My one and only desire. To be human would mean I could finally rid myself of my father's blood. His wrenched demon blood. Then I could be left with the pure blood of my gorgeous mother. Could Naraku truly make me human? A pure human?

"C-could you truly make me a hu-" Naraku stopped me with a single finger placed lightly on my lips.

"My dear, I could make you _anything_ you desire. And if you complete this task I will do as you wish." After the last word left his lips, his body began to fade and soon disappeared completely.

"You leave tonight, go and pack my dear." His dark voice said, echoing off the walls surrounding me.


	2. Goodbye

**Loving You Wasn't a Part of This, Lord Sesshoumaru**

By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Two**

"_Goodbye" _

* * *

My mind drifted as my hands placed an assortment of weapons into my small bag.

_'Could he truly make me a human? Would I no longer have to hid on a full moon? Could I really live my life as a pure human?'_

My heart bounced at the thought. Even if it was an empty promise it sure did give me hope. All I ever wanted to be was a human. Not the half breed I was now. Having to hide every full moon when my demon side came forth.

I could live a happy human life like I've always wanted. No more hiding. No more regrets. No more of _his_ blood.

"Riku, are you ready?" A soft voice asked from my doorway. I turned to see Kanna standing there with her mirror like always, only this time Kagura was with her looking nothing short of pissed as she kept her gaze away from my own.

"Yes, I am finished." I replied still watching Kagura.

Kagura and myself hadn't been much of good acquaintances ever since I had arrived. But over the years we have gotten used to each other and could now stand the presence of the other. However, now that Kagura had her old hatred look in her eye, I had a feeling it was going to be like old times.

"Naraku has requested Kagura to take you to Lord Sesshoumaru land." Kanna said while Kagura sneered obviously not liking the idea.

I stood and walked towards to two keeping silent hoping not to upset Kagura. Her behavior was confusing me, I couldn't recall what I had done to upset her so.

"Lets go then _half-breed_" Kagura said finally, using her old nickname for me. At the mention of this a small bit of anger boiled inside me.

I opened my mouth to reply to her comment but stopped myself remembering that I'd be leaving her anyways. After that thought a small smile crept its way to my face. Kagura saw this and did nothing but jerk her nose in the air and begin to walk angrily away.

When we were in the air I decided it would be a good time to ask Kagura about her little 'bitch fit' she was having all of a sudden.

"Soo Kagura… You seem to be in a little bitchy then normal tonight, huh?"

"Shut your mouth Riku! You know full well why I'm pissed!" She bellowed in response.

"Actually I really don't. Hence the reason for my question." I replied with a smirk. Arguing with Kagura really did allow me to let off some steam.

"How come Naraku is letting _you_ go on a task involving Lord Sesshoumaru?! I can obviously do a better job then you can. I've been on tons more missions then you are years old!"

"That may be true. But knowing you, you would go against Naraku's orders at the first chance you got. And he knows that."

Kagura knew I was right but she intended to get the last word in.

"That may be so. But I don't have to stop in the middle of the mission when a full moon comes around." She smirked

I didn't respond, I didn't need to. She was right. I would have to stop in the middle of the mission to hide out while my 'demon side' came out. If she was on this mission she would have no problem with that, she was a pure-breed.

"We're here. Now go half-breed." I looked up. It seems I was thinking a lot longer then I had expected. We were now in the middle of a thick forest next to a dark lake. A place I had never been to before.

"You had better not try and run off. You know that Naraku would not let that pass him. You are more precious to him then any of us." Kagura said lightly.

"He will kill us. But you, he would do worse." She looked up at me as I stepped off her feather into the damp grass.

"I know Kagura. But thank you for your worry."

"Ha! If you think I'm worried your wrong. I want you to run off, it would make my life easier!" She said crossing her arms in defense. She was lying, it was obvious.

"Goodbye Kagura." I said as I ran dashed into the dark forest.

"Goodbye Riku…" Kagura whispered to herself as she looked up into the star lit sky.


	3. Pleased to Meet you, my Lord

Loving You Wasn't a Part of This, Lord Sesshoumaru  
By: maliciousfate  
**Chapter: Two**  
_"Pleased to meet you...Lord Sesshoumaru"_

The forest wasn't as empty as I had originally thought it was. It was actually filled with demons at every corner. They would jump out of every little crevice hoping to take me as their meal.

But their hopes where quickly killed as I cut their heads off with my twin swords Naraku had gotten made specifically for me. They where my pride and joy, the only thing I had loved getting from Naraku, besides of coarse my human appearance.

They had a black blade that whistled every time I swung them flawlessly through the brisk air. Their handles were made in a deep crimson red dragon hide, with my name engraved in pink on their side. Even their dark purple silk sheaths where beautiful. They were my up-most prized possession.

I sat silently on a fallen tree trunk cleaning the swords, listening to the quiet sounds of the insect life around me. It had been a long time since I had been away from Naraku's castle, and I was making sure to take complete advantage of it. I didn't know when the next time I'd be aloud out.

In the far off distance I heard a small child's voice singing. It was a peaceful song, and beautiful none-the-less, about butterflies and sunshine. A perfect song for a child. Curiosity got the best of me and I began to walk towards the wonderful sound.

At the edge of a dark lake a small human girl sat, splashing her tiny feet in the clear yet foggy water, singing away. Her bright brown eyes reflecting the moonlight and her smiling face brought a sense of peace to my soul.

Just as I was about to approach her I sensed a hungry demon nearby. I looked around trying to spot the disgusting creature that wanted to eat such an adorable little girl. Just about five feet away I spotted him. He was a water snake demon, with webbed hands and feet that he was using as he crouched low under a bush behind the girl. His long fangs where showing as he licked his lips at the sight of her.

"Vile little thing." I muttered under my breath as I unsheathed my swords silently from their spots on my back. Slowly I slid my way through the bushes and trees making my way behind him, swords at the ready.

As I stepped closer to the demon, who had not yet noticed my presence, I raised my swords letting the moonlight reflect off their black blades.

"Die you disgusting fool." I said aloud making sure he heard me. Just as he turned to see my face I let my swords dig their selves into his flesh. His body soon came apart in two perfectly cut chunks, spilling blue blood all over the nearby trees and myself.

The little girl had taken notice of this and was now standing facing me with her eyes wide and her hands at her mouth. She had fearful tears in her eyes, threatening to fall at anytime. I placed my swords back into their sheaths and began to walk over to her, hoping to calm her.

"Shh, its alright. I won't hurt you." I said soothingly as I neared her shaking form. I know I must have been asking a lot, I was covered in the blood of a demon I had just slain in front of her innocent eyes. I must of looked like a demon myself

"Y-You s-saved me from that d-demon." She pointed out in a small shaky voice.

"Yes, and it is dead now so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you miss!" She screamed suddenly, throwing herself on me. Her little arms wrapped themselves around my legs squeezing as hard as they could. Her fear had vanished as she buried her face into my stomach.

My eyes had widened at this point and I didn't know what to do exactly, I wasn't used to such friendly comfort from anyone. Naraku's only gesture of kindness was when he would occasionally trace my cheek with his icy hands. And that normally didn't serve as much comfort anyways.

"Uh, you're welcome?" I offered patting her small back wanting her to release my legs.

"Rin? Rin! Are you alright? I heard screami-_RIN_! Don't move I will save you!" A voice called from the bushes behind us as a small green and ugly toad demon came out running towards the two of us. In his grubby little hands he had a staff with two heads that he was pointing at me threateningly.

"No, Jaken don't! She saved me from an ugly demon!" The girl, Rin, said 'protecting' me from the toad demon called Jaken. She ran in front of me and pointed to what was left of the demon I had slain.

"See! There's the demon she killed!" Rin told almost excitedly.

"Very well, but who are you exactly woman?" Jaken asked suspiciously as he pointed his staff at me once again. If I wanted, I could of simply flicked the pest away but for some reason I wanted to know who these two where.

"My name is Riku." I said bluntly. Rin's eyes widened and she came running back to me. Clutching onto my legs once again; leaving my eyes wide as well.

"Riku? That's like my name! Rin and Riku! They both have R's!" She smiled brightly up at me and I couldn't help but smile back. She was so innocent, so caring.

"Yes, I suppose it is isn't it?" I replied smiling as she began to giggle at her new discovery.

"Jaken, what is all this noise?" A sudden deep and powerful voice asked from inside the forest around us. The form of a young and handsome demon appeared from within and I had to stop myself my gaping at him.

He was just that; handsome. In every way possible. With his long silvery-white hair that drifted across his pale face gracefully. His plain white and red kimono with large odd, _fluff_ that fit snuggly around his muscular body. And the able-bodied armor on his chest, with a sword sheathed to it. Everything about him was handsome and yet, mysterious. But, of coarse, I'd never state that weak fact. I have never fallen in love, as Naraku as drilled in my head it was a horrible weakness.

"My Lord, my apologies! I was trying to quiet Rin but this woman sh-"

"Who are you?" He questioned emotionlessly, cutting off Jaken instantly.

At first I didn't reply because I was still lost at his beauty but I quickly recovered my composure and answered.

"My name is Riku."

"My Lord its like my name! Rin, Riku! They're the same!" Rin said gleefully as she ran to the demon. I looked thoughtfully at her; a human child following two demons was truly a strange sight. Amazing, but strange.

"Why are you here, in my lands, _human_?" He questioned in the same emotionless tone. When he had spoken the word, 'human' I felt my sprits rise. I appeared human, and that was more then anything I could ask for. I must remember to thank Naraku for his genius abilities.

_'so this is Lord Sesshoumaru. I must say I'm impressed. I didn't expect him to be so...appealing.'_

"I did not know these where you lands, my most sincere apologies _My Lord_." I said with a low bow, making sure to keep eye contact the whole time.

"Then tell me, what is your business here?"

My mind quickly began to flip through all the excuses I could use at this point. All of them where too tedious to use and I tried harder to find one without giving away my plan.

"I am just crossing through. A wonderer in some sense."

"Why did you kill that demon, and not this child?" I was a little taken back at his question. Did he really want to know why I did not kill that little girl? A helpless girl?

"What monster would kill an innocent child that was merely playing in a forest?"

He seemed satisfied with my answer and soon turned his back away from me and began his pace into the forest without another word.

"My Lord! Wait!" Jaken yelled to him and he ran to catch up.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wait! We can't leave her! She saved me!" Rin yelled in protest as she stood in front of me.

Sesshoumaru stopped his walking but kept his back turned.

"Rin come, now." He demanded and began to walk once again.

"Aww." Rin pouted as she turned to face me.

"Goodbye Riku!" She said smiling before running to catch up with the two demons.

"Goodbye Rin. Goodbye Lord Sesshoumaru. I have a feeling we'll be meeting again, quite soon..." I said to myself as a small breeze picked up.


	4. A monk? Yeah, right!

**Loving You Wasnt a Part of This, Lord Sesshoumaru**  
By: maliciousfate  
**Chapter: Four**  
_"A Monk? Yeah RIGHT"_

* * *

The days were long and uneventful after my meeting with Lord Sesshoumaru. Demons came and went as they were quickly killed by my hands. I had lost count of the days as they soon merged into each other. I was quickly getting annoyed with this damned forest. 

I sat at the edged of some small lake throwing pebbles into its depths as the sun began to set on another boring day. I threw the last pebble in and let out a long sigh.

"Another boring day put to waste." I said as I jumped into a large tree lying on one of it's branches.

Pulling out one of my swords I began to flip it lazily around in the air when the sound of others took my attention. They were arguing and it sounded like there were a few of them.

"Inuyasha I'm tired, we need to stop!" A young woman's voice yelled in complaint.

"We haven't even gone that far and you want to rest! Pathetic!" The one I guessed to be Inuyasha, replied angrily.

"I have to agree with Kagome, I am a bit tired too Inuyasha." A man added.

"Yeah, me too and plus, Shippo is already asleep." Another young woman said taking this Kagome's side.

Their conversation was quite amusing and I wanted to see who they were, so I jumped to the next three nearby trees hoping to get a look.

When I finally did see them I couldn't help but smile. There was a female human, a female demon slayer, a male monk, a small fox demon, a small cat demon, and an angry looking dog demon.

"I hate you guys! Always taking sides with Kagome! I see how you are; see if I'll protect you next time danger comes around." The dog demon, Inuyasha, said in protest crossing his arms and turning his back to the group.

_"S__ounds like Kagura"_' I thought to myself, musing over their petty drama.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha fall face first into the ground making an imprint in the soil.

"Wow, I need to learn that one." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, this was the most entertainment I have seen in weeks. But I would soon regret making a sound, as it was noticed.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" The monk said as he and the others go on the defense.

I sigh knowing I'd have to come out eventually, so I lazily jumped from my hidden spot in the tree.

"What are you doing here, _human_?" Inuyasha says stepping in front of the young human protectively.

_"__I thought he wasn't going to protect them."_' I thought as I watched them all lower their guards.

_"__It seems my human disguise is working like always. I must thank you again Naraku."_

"I have no reason to answer to you demon. I am here on my own account." I say smugly as Inuyasha's chest puffed out angrily.

"You would do best to answer me human. I can kill you at any moment!" He threatned. I had to hold back a laugh, this deamon had no clue who he was dealing with.

"Inuyasha." Kagome says threatening.

"Oh no, Kagome wait-"

"Sit boy!" She yells making Inuyasha hit the ground just as hard as before.

I laugh again, finding it quite amusing after all my boring days alone.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a little mad at the moment." Kagome said as she smiles at me.

"It's quite alright." I reply returning the smile.

Then out of no where the monk had found his way in front of me, his hands wrapped tightly around my own.

"My dear, it isn't safe for such a beauty to be alone in this dark forest. I will protect you for forever and always if you-" He paused as he allowed a gleaming shin to develop in his eyes, "-If you would bare my children?"

I felt myself choke a little. Was this monk for real?!

"I uh-"

"You dirty lecher!" The demon slayer yells grabbing the monk by his ear and taking him, to my pleasure, away from me.

"I hate to admit, but Miroku is right. It isn't safe for you to be alone in this forest, especially at night." The demon slayer says.

"Yes it isn't, would you like to stay the night with us tonight? It would make us all feel so much better". Kagome asks as Inuyasha stands up dusting off his kimono.

"Kagome! What are you doing requesting her to stay with us! She can't be trusted, for all we know she can slit our throat while we sleep!" Inuyasha kept mumbling on, "-And then she might feed our corpses to the filty deamons who tried to kill us on-"

_"Sit boy!" _I really did admire that little power Kagome had.

"I am really sorry about that, just try your best to ignore him. So what do you say?"

"I don't know, I don't really want to be a burden and all." I say scratching the back of my head. I hadn't expected them to be so accepting for me to stay with them. I mean we did just meet after all.

"Oh no! It won't be a burden at all my dear." Miroku says as he finds his hands back to mine.

"Monk!" The demon slayer yells as she takes him away once again, anger burning in her eyes.

"Well ok, alright. Thank you very much." I say scratching my head in confusing once again.

I had a feeling I just made a huge mistake...


	5. The Black Discovery

**Loving You Wasn't a Part of This**  
_By: maliciousfate  
_**Chapter: Five**  
_"The Black Discovery"_

* * *

"Thank you again, this is very kind of you all." I say again as we all sat around a warm fire.

"It is quite alright, it wouldn't be right if we left you out in the cold." Kagome says as she turns some fish that were roasting in the flames.

I swallowed a gulp of disgust at the sight of them. I absolutely _hated_ fish. Well, anything that wasn't fresh and raw to be exact. I was a half-breed and a tiger half-breed to be exact. Meaning; I liked to hunt, and I must admit, I was really good at it. I have yet to loose a meal.

"Here you are." The demon slayer Sango says as she offers me one of the fish she was cooking.

"Ha-uhm-yes, thank you." I took the fish from her and held it awkwardly. I really hope they didn't want me to be the first to eat…

"Wow!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, taking everyone's attention.

"What? What is it Kagome? Danger? A jewel? What?" Inuyasha started to ramble as he rose to his feet taking a defensive stance.

"Oh never mind Inuyasha, I just realized that we haven't gotten your name!" Kagome gave out a small laugh.

"Oh yes, my apologies; my name is Riku." I say placing the fish on the other side of the log I was sitting on, hoping no one would notice.

"Riku; a very beautiful name. Fit for a beautiful woman." Miroku replies grabbing hold of my hands once again. I was definitely now creeped out.

"Monk!" Sango yelled hitting him in the head with her fish.

"So Riku, what are you doing alone in the forest anyways?" Inuyasha asks biting into his fish.

"Uhm-well I'm kind of a wanderer. I tend to end up in all sorts of places." I was lying through my teeth. I really need to come up with better excuses.

"So you don't have a home? How awful!" The fox demon, Shippo, says finishing off his fish.

"It's not that awful, it's actually pretty fun. I have many homes the way I put it." I say lying again. I smiled to myself a little, I was getting pretty good at this whole lying business.

"If you put it that way I guess it kind of is isn't it?" Kagome says with everyone agreeing, with the exception of one very on-guard dog demon.

* * *

"Goodnight Riku." Kagome says as she settles down into some odd fabric bed.

"Goodnight Kagome." I reply as I lye my head down on the cold dirt, using my arm as a pillow.

It was odd almost, how fast I fell asleep that night. Maybe I was comfortable with these people? Or maybe because I didn't feel so alone?

* * *

[First-Person POV

"Hey Inuyasha, you awake?" Kagome asks from her upwards position on her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, what's up?" Inuyasha replies opening his eyes to look at her.

"I feel kind of bad. You know for Riku." She whispers not wanting to wake Riku who slept not to far from her.

"Why is that?" Inuyasha asks scooting closer to her.

"She doesn't have a home. I don't even think she has a family. She must be so lonely."

"I don't think it's that bad." Inuyasha replies thinking back to when he was alone himself.

"I think it's terrible! I couldn't imagine what its like. Waking up to only find yourself alone? To go throughout the day completely alone? It's a terrible thought." She went on squeezing her hands around her sleeping bag.

"Yeah I guess so, but maybe she doesn't mind, huh? You could be over looking it you know. Maybe she does have a family?" Inuyasha says as Riku rolls over to her side in her sleep.

A gasp came from Kagome making Inuyasha look at her worriedly.

"What is it Kagome?" He asks looking around.

"S-she, she has two Scared Jewel shards! They're imbedded in her back!" She gasps putting a hand over her mouth.

"Are you serious? But how come you never noticed that before?" Inuyasha asks looking over at Riku's sleeping form.

"I have no clue! Something isn't right Inuyasha…" She stood from her sleeping bag and went to Inuyasha's side. They both stared at Riku as she slept, not a word spoken until Riku finally rolled to her back.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke just above a whisper.

"Yes Kagome?" He held her close trying to calm her shaking form.

"He-her Jewel shards, they-they are-" She was having trouble finishing her sentence.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha gave her a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

"Her Jewel shards are completely _black_!" Kagome looks up at Inuyasha, her eyes full of fear.

As Inuyasha stood with Kagome still in his arms, Riku's eyes shot open.


	6. Lies and New Ties

Author's Note:

I cannot say this enough but, _I AM SORRY! _It seems I can't list my reason for my absence so instead I am just going to say; I will be able to update once again, and hopfully often too.

A special thanks too **Sanguinary Tears** and** Fires of Destiny **for their amazing reviews! :]

**

* * *

**

**Loving You Wasn't a Part of This, Lord Sesshoumaru**  
By: maliciousfate  
**Chapter: Six**  
_"Lies and New Ties"_

I sat up quickly after taking in the site of Inuyasha shielding Kagome,.

"What is going on?" I asked at once as my eyes scanned the forests suspiciously.

"I could ask the same thing." Inuyasha's voice held a cold tone that sent a small shiver of fear down my spine. I watched the pair in confusion, what were they talking about?

"What? Inuyasha what are yo-"

"-don't play dumb!" Inuyasha cut me short. His hands were balled into fists and his eyes tinted red. Kagome stood silently behind him, trying not to make eye contact with me.

A million different scenarios flooded my mind on what would cause such hostility from a once friendly pair. Had I said something in my sleep? Did I growl in my sleep? Sleep walking? What if…what if I _actually had_ said something in my sleep? What if I unconsciously reveled who I really was?

I tried not to panic or show any sign of fear as I stared back at the two.

"Kagome, what is Inuyasha talking about?" Kagome bit her lip as her eyes began to water.

"Don't you dare speak to her you liar!" Inuyasha boomed stepping towards me. By this time the monk, demons slayer, and tiny fox had woken up and were now standing to the side watching the scene.

"-how many other lies have you told us? What other secrets are you keeping from the people who offered you nothing but kindness? _Tell us!_" Inuyasha pulled out a large sword from his side slicing the air between us. I said nothing.

"Not going to talk now, huh? That's fine, I'll just cut the truth from you!" Inuyasha leapt from the ground rushing towards me with his giant sword. The only the thing I could manage to do in time was to use my forearm as a shield…a big mistake on my behalf.

No blood fell, no cries came from my throat, no tears from my eyes, a reaction only a _demon _would have.

I heard a gasp from the group, but I didn't dare turn to see who; my stomach felt heavy.

"So, this just proves it," Inuyasha seethed his sword and jumped back to Kagome's side. "-your lies cannot protect you any longer, you _filthy_ demon!" My mouth fell agape, my stomach dropped and I couldn't speak. The next thing I did surprised even myself;

I ran…

* * *

The forest blurred past as my legs drove me deeper into its depths, my eyes didn't focus, my heart pounded, I didn't even care that my face and arms were being sliced by protruding branches.

It was still dark out when my legs finally stopped moving. My chest drove in and out unevenly as I dropped to my knees. The trees above me were grown so tightly together that close to no light accompanied my small form.

I wasn't crying, I wasn't afraid, I was empty. Completely empty inside. I had felt this feeling before, it was very familiar actually. Naraku could easily bring forth that type of anguish and he loved to do so.

But something was different this time. I had never run before, never in my life had I run away from something. Not once, not ever.

So, why now? Why did I so dearly want to get away from that situation and not ones much more severe? Why did I feel like I had let them down? Why did I care? They were strangers too me, I had just met them, I shouldn't have felt so attached to a few mere humans and a half demon.

"They were kind." I whispered to myself, letting the chill of the night finally reach my bones.

"Who was kind?" I was on my feet in seconds; my eyes scanning the darkness hoping in see something—_anything_—through the thick darkness.

"Who's there?" I asked finally seeing a large form a few feet away from where I stood.

It didn't take long for the form of the gorgeous Lord Sesshoumaru to show himself. Rin and Jaken were absent from his shadow.

I let my body relax slightly upon seeing his familiar cold face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." He stopped a few feet away, watching me with his emotionless stare.

"You still haven't answered my question, _Riku_" He said my name with an odd tone, but I couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"I was merely speaking to myself; I didn't realize I was being watched."

"I was not watching you, human. I was observing you." I gave a small snort with his reply.

"And why were you observing me?"

"Don't forget who you are speaking with, human. Disrespect isn't something I tolerate." His eyes flashed deadly for a spilt second and I involuntarily shivered.

"My apologies, my Lord." I bowed to him.

"My reasons are my own." His attitude quickly became annoying to me, as well as his lack of emotion. I opened my mouth to complain when he cut me off.

"Why do you smell of a half-breed?" I was taken-back by his question and that same shiver seemed to rise again.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I shot my eyes upward towards the small bit of sky, looking desperately for the moon before quickly returning them back to the Lord's. There was no moon, so how could he know?

"You smell of my wretched brother, why?" He growled.

"What is your brother's name?" I asked but quickly adding, "-my Lord."

"Inuyasha." My eyes grew at his name. Was Lord Sesshoumaru really related to Inuyasha? Had Inuyasha told him about what he discovered about me?

"I-" I didn't know what to say, I couldn't ask him straight forward if his brother had told him anything but I also _had_ to know.

"Apparently you are associated with him. Pity." Sesshoumaru turned his back and began to walk away. I snapped out of my shocked state and ran after him.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" I grabbed onto his shoulder hoping to stop him.

He had me pinned to a tree before I even knew what happened.

I couldn't breath, couldn't move. I had underestimated his strength completely. I had never been pinned by someone other then Naraku in my entire life. I never knew there was such strength out there besides him. I felt his finger nails dig into my flesh, making me groan.

"You seem to have a problem with respect,_ human_." He growled, his teeth pointed. "-give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your pitifully body to pieces right now."

My mouth opened many times trying to grasp the flood of words my mind was hoping to get me to say.

"You aren't even worth my time." Sesshoumaru spat, releasing me. I felt blood fall from the punctures he left.

He glided past me once more, not even glancing back.

"-because I could help you." I whispered. I had said it so quietly I wondered if I had even said it at all or if it was in my head.

"What did you say, human?" Sesshoumaru stopped but didn't turn to face me.

"You wanted a reason and I said because I could help you." I took a deep breath stepping towards the demon, but only slightly.

Even through the darkness I could see Sesshoumaru's face titled towards me, his eyes watching me; waiting for me to continue.

"Anything you need, I could help you obtain it." I bit my lip waiting for his reply.

"And what could a mere human possibly do for me?"

"I-I could help watch Rin?"

Sesshoumaru did not reply, his eyes left mine and he was once again walking away from me. And this time I didn't run after him. What more could I have said? A human really couldn't help him and I _had_ to keep him thinking that that was all I was.

"Come if you wish, but do not get in my way." Sesshoumaru's voice called through the darkness towards me.

I couldn't help but smirk; I hadn't expected that to work, I didn't really think it could. Lord Sesshoumaru was defiantly full of surprises.

"I won't relay that message again."

He didn't need too; I was already running after him.

* * *

Please REVIEW!

I update faster when you do ;]


End file.
